How to rock summer camp (cont)
by Luckypet
Summary: The continuation of the first story. How will molly deal with a summer supposed to be all about relaxing with her bff Grace away from Gravity 5, when they all show up to her PERF-tacular summer! Jealousy, drama, love, hate it's all here! A zolly story, with some grelson! MollyxZander


Molly's POV: As we were about to enter the lake to face my perpetual doom, I noticed a room key with the number 32. I bent over and picked it up, "Grace, do you know who's room key this is?" I ask. As I hand it over to her, she replies "Uhm..I think it's Kacey and Loserberry's room key." Wait just one second, I think. I have the key that access' the room that Kacey and Loserberry have, which allows me to take/destroy or mess with whatever I want. I look up at the sky seeing the beacon of hope shine on that cabin key and I exclaimed "Thank you! I won't let you down! By the power you have bestowed upon me, I among a long line of perfs will make sure to use this key to destroy anyone who tries to get rid of the values that have been installed in this country by our fore fathers!" Then I looked down and saw Grace sitting there with tears welding up in her eyes. "Grace what's wrong?" I ask . She then crouched down and picked something up, she stood up slowly and cupped both hands together and with her blue dewy eyes she opened her hands and there was a dead lizard in her hand. "Molly…he's dead!" As I looked at the creature I felt pity build up in me. But then I saw at the edge of the collar bone one of the veins was popping out and a bunch of it fingers were dismembered. "EWWW!" I shriek and hit Grace's hand and toss the revolting reptile into the corner of the lake. Grace then looks out at the lake and starts running into it yelling "Princess Diannna! Come back!" As she dove into the water, I sighed and rolled my eyes all the way to the canoes. As I was finally in the water I started to paddle to the middle of the lake, then I went to see where Grace was since she had submerged her head into the water to find her "precious" reptile. Then after about three seconds of looking around, I started to feel three sets of eyes staring at me. I then cocked my head towards the east and then saw of course to my dismay I hadn't remembered that I wasn't supposed to be chasing a wet Grace in the middle of the lake but torturing Gravity 5. "Come on Grace! This is so not adorbs! Wait till some guy you like finds out he is going out on a date with someone who enjoy's chasing dead things!" I yell in annoyance. After about 3 minutes of waiting for Grace I felt a wet hand touch my shoulder and I screamed like crazy! "Molly chill I need to get back into the canoe! Dianna is gone. "I sigh and reach over to the edge of the canoe and try with all my strength to pull Grace out. Finally I get her into the canoe and we are both standing up tall and proud, then Grace yells "Woohoo! Were perftacular!" Throwing her hands up in the air I get pushed in taking her into the water with me. As I submerge my head from the cool lake water I yell "GRACE! I'M GONNA TAKE YOUR HEADBAND AND THROW IT INTO THIS HORRID LAKE!" Admittedly I knew it was not my best threat but it still worked as Grace started to swim a way in a frantic frenzy…towards the losers canoe! Great just my luck I mumbled. Why was Grace doing this to me! I then started to swim towards my canoe and with all my strength I tried to lung my body into the canoe and saw how well this yoga was paying off. I then paddled my way towards shore and walked straight to my cabin as soon as I hit dry land ignoring Grace as she yelled for me to come back. As if I would trade a new set of warm clothes to hang with the dweebs. I then proceeded to take a hot shower. As I stood there letting the scolding water hit my hair and drip off my body to hit the stone cold granite floor. I put my mind into a deep thought process, What am I going to do when I get out of this shower? How am I going to utilize my new power to destroy Kacey and loserberry? And finally how was I going to teach Zander a lesson on spying on me? I all questioned. Then as the water splashed my face with the relief of the coldness I felt in my eyes and on my nose, relief was felt as all the answers to my questions were answered. One I am going to put on my battle suit I smirked. Next I am going to use my power to A. Take all of the clothes that Kacey has and deplete them, Stevie will have her clothes changed to the essence of her true nature, why would she be upset if she made them a little more mannish then they already were. And of course I couldn't leave Kacey with nothing to wear, I will just replace them with the clothes of the lost and found that I can find. Then so they don't retaliate on her, she will put a little evidence of another campers DNA around the "crime scene". Finally I will teach Zander a lesson by doing everything in my power to make him fall in love with me and take away everything he could ever want. With a quick rinse I hopped out of the shower and put on the most criminal outfit I could find. My spearmint dress with, White Jimmy choo wedges, a emerald necklace and I then tied my hair into the most Victorian way I knew how. While I looked into the mirror all I saw, was a brunette with hair straight as a blade with a braided crown of aumburn hair to ear to ear. A long flowy green dress that made me look like a princess fit for any knight wanting a Victorian princess to wed and my matching bloody red nail polish on both my feet and toes. I then finished of my look with a hint of bronzer and my rimmel " Kill strike" red lipstick. As I looked back at the mirror one last time I thought such a shame taking gravity 5's pride will be way to easy. Then Grace bursted into the cabin yelling out the door "See you guys later tonight!" I then looked at her with a sparkle in my eye saying "Grace…we have a party to crash and a band to kill." And with that she poundered and said "I'm in…but I need to change into my dress for the medival dance tonight." And with that I looked out the window and saw Zander signing a song. You just wait Zander this little kitty has a tiger inside waiting to burst. Did I mention there is a party tonight?


End file.
